Soda Drips and Long Dresses Like A Rose
by Kakasol728
Summary: 3 Years after the defeat of Arachne,a party is again set up but will this night end like any other?Or will it end with a beautiful sound heard and a realization finally found? my first s.E. fanfic!sOmA


A/N: HWA! IM BACK! AND WRITING AGAIN!

School's been torture but I'm finally writing again, I got crappy over the time lapse but I hope you can bear with it.

This is a S.E. fanfic, my very first one for this anime/manga.

Another predictable plot by me but I just wanted to do a scene that I've always imagined. And it has a songfic part as well.

Kidd: The author doesn't own any of the characters nor anything of Soul Eater.

Kakasol728:I know Kidd but I wish you could be mine!

*Silence*

* * *

"Soda Drips and Long Dresses"

(Like A Rose)

They we're preparing for THE party.

Not A but THE.

The annual party that would celebrate their win over Arachne and her minions.

It was already the 3rd annual bash that they had and they never ceased to celebrate it every year.

But it wasn't a grand party anymore, unlike the first one they threw, that Death City came to celebrate with them. Because as time passed people just wanted to smile and think of what happened than go partying all throughout the night.

This little get together was always celebrated in Shibusen, the widely expanded and improved Shibusen that already housed the seven people Death City and the world owed their sanity to.

And these seven people were also the only ones who celebrated this event every year and those were Maka, Soul, BlackStar, Tsubaki, Kidd, Patty and Liz.

They would take turns in preparing and staging everything and this time it was Maka and Soul's turn.

Little did they know that the party wasn't the only things they had to prepare tonight.

"Soul they're going to arrive here any minute now!" Maka said straightening the last of the decorations on a high stool, her red and black striped dress barely a few inches off the stool

"Going crazy over this is not cool," He said sitting on the couch and just watching her work and sipping a soda, wearing a white shirt with an anti-kishin soul print and a blazer over it

"Soul, could you try to be any use?" Maka said glaring at her partner while going down the stool and placing it under a drooping streamer

"Yeah, who else put up all these decorations besides you? Make that MOST of the decorations?" her replied sarcastically as always, not even standing up to just do the streamer for her since he was tall enough to, not even using a stool

"Don't you dare count the work, could you at least mop up the drops that your soda created? Someone could slip!" she said before turning to go up the stool again

"Drying up soda drip is not cool," he said nonchalantly sipping again

"You are so-" and then not looking carefully Maka stepped on a part of her dress and got out-balanced. She fell off the stool and on the floor. Soul suddenly got up at the moment he saw her falling and rushed to keep her from hitting the ground but he slipped on some of the drips his soda and fell right on top of her. Good thing he caught himself and didn't crush her and used his arms as a stopped, just stopped on top of her.

Inches separating their faces.

They both froze, Soul didn't try to stand, and Maka didn't tell him to get up.

They just looked into each other's eyes; Red on Green. It seemed like eternity even though it was a mere few seconds.

_What am I doing?_

**What am I thinking?**

_Why can't I get up?_

**Why can't I move away?**

_Why doesn't he move?_

**Why isn't she pushing me away?**

_What do I do?_

**Can I take a chance?**

_What's happening?_

**Is it worth it?**

Then Soul suddenly moved, he didn't push himself back to stand, he leaned forward, Maka didn't know what to do. Soul was merely centimeters from her face, she could feel his breath, and she knew he could feel hers as well. She felt intoxicated all of the sudden, dizzy, and she didn't think it was because of the fall. The next thing she knew she was closing her eyes and leaning forward and then,

"BLACK STAR IS HERE!"

A loud but muffled sound announced that the guests had arrived, they both turned to the door then they got up as fast as possible. They looked at each other again, they realized they we're both red and we're in the most awkward situation possible, if what happened before didn't count.

Soul and Maka didn't know what to say to each other, but they continued to find the words to say until they both came out with

"So-"

"Ma-"

Then before they could finish their names a banging reverberated through the halls of their now larger apartment.

BlackStar, impatient and excited.

"I'll go change," Maka said with a very fast paced voice that sounded like it almost cracked and Soul snapped his head so fast that it hurt, he didn't even see her say that and when she dashed to her room he only caught a glimpse of a dragging part of her dress that looked like it was torn.

"This is so not cool," he managed to say before he dashed to the front door and opened it to his friends.

"That took you long enough," BlackStar said as he put an arm around his white haired friend as all of them stepped inside but not before greeting Soul.

"Wow, the decorations look so pretty!" Patty in a giraffe print cocktail dress said, even after three years she didn't change

"The decorations are symmetrical, it matches the Shibusen room perfectly," Kidd in a magnificent symmetrical lined tux said with approval

"I bet Maka was the brains of all this, hey, where is she anyway?" Liz with a white halter ensemble commented, looked around and asked Soul, making him the center of attraction

"Hai, where is Maka-chan?" Tsubaki asked, now shorter haired and wearing a blue off-shoulder dress

"Uh…She, ano, kinda, ripped her dress," Soul managed to blurt out

"What happened? Is she alright?" Tsubaki asked, her niceness never fading especially for the girl she treated as her little sister

"Ano, she, uh, tripped and um-"

"I'm okay Tsubaki-chan," everybody turned to the direction of the hallway that lead to the bedrooms and Maka was standing there no longer wearing a long dress but a shorter one, still it was red and black but the dress was mostly red and there were two lines of black at her waist and at the top of the dress.

She went closer to the group and smiled a little. Liz and Patty started complementing her, Kidd went back to the decorations and BlackStar went to where the food was, but Tsubaki looked at her and then looked at Soul who was looking at her as well.

And she saw the moment where Maka looked up and met Soul's eyes and turned away right away, like Soul did before he went to a calling BlackStar.

Then the party started to distract them both from the questions that buzzed in their mind, or was it the other way around?

* * *

The party was over, everyone was tired, Kidd and the Thompson sisters went on ahead and BlackStar, correction a very sleepy, tired, and full BlackStar, and Tsubaki we're leaving but as Maka showed them out Tsubaki hesitated.

"What's wrong Tsubaki-chan?" Maka asked seeing even the slightest hesitation of her treated older sister

Tsubaki looked at her with a twinkle in her eyes and a hint of doubt and spoke softly "Maka-chan, the party was great" then Maka furrowed her eyebrows

"Oh, thank you Tsubaki-chan, but is there anything wrong?" she insisted, Tsubaki merely smiled and shook her head

"Its getting late, thank you so much for feeding BlackStar here,"

"Yeah thanks Maka, thank Soul for me but your party was a hit cause I was here you know"

Maka merely rolled her eyes and the guest pair walked home but not before Tsubaki turned her head and said.

"I hope you finally realize it Maka-chan,"

She wanted to ask what she meant but BlackStar called for Tsubaki so she just sighed and turned to their apartment and saw Soul in the kitchen hunched back and bowing his head, his back was turned to her so she didn't know what he was doing…or feeling.

She sighed, _we've put this off long enough_

Then she walked towards the kitchen, she hesitated, he didn't hear her coming so he didn't look up

"Soul," she said awkwardly, he looked up

"Maka, ano, the party was great" Soul complimented as if he didn't have anything else to say, or was it he had too much to say?

Maka went and sat on the chair opposite to him, she started playing with her hands and looking at them as she spoke

"Yes, everyone said so, but Soul abou-" he didn't let her finish because he got up before she even said his name

"I have to go somewhere,"

"What? Its almost two o'clock in the morning, Where could you go at this hour?" she said standing as well, her tone suggesting they begin a fight

He shook his head "I don't want to fight with you" and he thought for a while, giving Maka a chance to get taken aback with what he said, never did Soul say he didn't want to fight with her. But she recovered her surprise quicker than Soul's thinking and she sensed something was wrong.

"Soul? What's wrong?" Maka said moving closer to him

He stopped thinking and looked at her, his face brimming with doubt and hesitation but he then took her hand.

"We're going somewhere"

Before she had the chance to respond they were moving through the halls of Shibusen and lower.

"Where are we going?" Maka asked, feeling dragged, literally

"Somewhere" He replied

Then they arrived to the basement where Chrona was once contained but now was working for Shibusen. Soul walked slower and stopped at one door and dropped Maka's hand.

"Why're we here?" Maka asked, Soul turned to her one hand at the door knob

"It's time you hear me play, again" he said cryptically but when he opened the door Maka understood, there was something inside that shined in that poorly lighted room.

A Piano.

A white grand piano. Soul neared it and sat on the chair as Maka slowly followed.

"When? How?"

"After Shibusen's reconstruction, Shinigami-sama assigned me to check all the basement quarters then I found this," he replied not really looking at her as he lifted the cover and trailed the keys.

Maka stood there, jumping at the first note. He looked at her

"Maka, baka, you can sit down," he said pointing to a chair near the piano, she glared at him when she sat.

It looked like she was at a Piano concert but she was the only one in the audience.

Soul liked it that way.

"I've been playing this since I found it, it doesn't have any problems, it's even tuned right…" Soul was babbling, he never did that often

"Why did you bring me here Soul?" Maka asked concerned, he looked up as he spoke, filled with resolution

"I need you to finally hear me play,"

Maka furrowed her eyebrows again, she already heard him play, twice but still she heard him play.

"What-" but he cut her off

"Maka" he said softly, like he was pleading "Just listen," then he started to play, he was playing beautifully, Maka wasn't surprised he was always good at playing the piano that's one of the things she liked about him.

He played and played such a beautiful and somehow familiar harmony to her.

Then Soul Eater Evans, SANG, sang in front of her while playing for her. Her Jaw dropped.

Soul played basketball; Soul was a great weapon; Soul made her laugh; Soul protected her; Soul was strong enough to become a Death Scythe; Soul was so many things, so many things she knew and admired about him but she never knew, never had an idea that he could sing,

And this well too.

And as I look into your eyes  
I see an angel in disguise  
Sent from God above  
For me to love  
To hold and idolize

She stood up, she knew this song, this was once her favorite song when she was little.

And as I hold your body near  
Ill see this month through to a year  
And then forever on  
Til life is gone  
Ill keep your loving near

She stood up and went nearer she listened to his beautiful voice and his beautiful playing; it was like she was being drawn by the magnificent sound she was hearing.

And now I've finally found my way  
To lead me down this lonely road  
All I have to do  
Is follow you  
To lighten off my load

But she knew he didn't just want her to hear him play. She knew there was something he wanted her to hear that he couldn't just say. This time he looked up and she knew she wanted to let her hear this part most of all.

You treat me like a rose  
You give me room to grow  
You shone the light of love on me  
And gave me air so I can breathe  
You open doors that close  
In a world where anything goes  
You give me strength so I stand tall  
Just like a rose

She took in the words and how he played, she thought and thought. Of all the years that she knew Soul, of all those times together she knew him inside out, but she couldn't think of what he was trying to say. Was he merely thanking her?

And when I feel like hope is gone  
You give me strength to carry on  
Each time I look at you  
There's something new  
To keep our loving strong

Something hit her. She thought of something that she thought of once in a while but she could be wrong, she knew she that the probability of what she thought was so low that she never dared risk it. But it felt right, now of all times somehow.

Then she realized he changed the lyrics.

I want to hear you whisper in my ear  
All of the words I long to hear  
Of how you'll always be  
Here next to me  
To wipe away my tears

She looked at him and he looked at her still singing, he changed the song again, still looking at her.

And though the seasons changed  
MY love remained the same  
You face the thunder  
When the sunshine turns to rain  
Just like a rose

She was right, she knew she was right, but why did she ever doubt she was wrong? She went closer, not just to listen carefully. He slowed his pace showing he was ending the song

You give me strength so I stand tall  
Within this bed of earth  
Just like a rose

He looked at her waiting patiently and hesitantly, he hoped he didn't just blow it and that she knew what he was trying to say. She was standing there, looking at him, dumbstruck for some reason and he took another chance, the third one he took tonight. He neared her.

She looked up at him.

She bit her lip and she placed a hand on his chest.

"I swear to God I'm going to kill you if that was all just a joke," something erupted inside of him, he knew what she meant and he took the chance, again, and he inched his face closer to hers.

"It took you long enough," he said "Now to finish what YOU started" before she had a chance to ask his lips were on hers.

She felt something in that kiss, something she wanted all along, and she was so happy to finally realize it.

He felt the same as her.

She kissed back, snaking her arms around his neck and tiptoeing to kiss him without bending her head back.

He got his wish; she finally realized what was for so long there. He hugged her petite waist and pulled her close, deepening the kiss which she responded.

She ruffled his hair as their kiss deepened; she went on instincts and long hidden passion and let it out there, like he did.

They were wrapped around each other for minutes that seemed like eternity or time suspended until they both broke apart for air that they thought they could live without, which they tried so hard to live without for that moment. But they didn't release each other, only inches separated them.

Soul got his breath first.

"You do know that I'm in love with you right?" he said, she looked up

"I don't know, I'm not sure yet actually," she smirked then she looked up when he showed her a worried expression

"I'll know, if you know that I feel the same way," his heart fluttered and he thought it would explode.

"You treat me like a rose too Soul," she said softly

"Yeah I do, the only rose that only I can take care of, my rose" he said

"I thought it wasn't cool to say things that lame? Especially if it makes you sound like the Little Prince"

"It is, only when you don't mean it the way I do" he answered before letting them both smile and kissing her again.

They both thought of the same thing when the kiss started

_**thank you to soda drips and long dresses.

* * *

  
**_

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! I know there's OOC and a bad Point Of View, I hate it when I do that but I just had to.

And those who guessed I wanted to put Soul singing and playing the piano, you were right!

Now I hope you'll give me the happiness only you guys can bring a review! A short one a long one, a flamed one, anything!

Thanks for reading minna! xD


End file.
